


Don't Leave Yourself In The Dark

by AoiTsukikage



Category: One Piece
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:44:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AoiTsukikage/pseuds/AoiTsukikage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Law might be a doctor, but he’s not accustomed to playing nursemaid.  However, in this case, he can’t even say that he minds all that much.  Law/Sanji</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Is your leg bothering you?”

“Nah, it still twinges a little ‘cause of that guy back on Punk Hazard, but Chopper took a look at it,” the cook is predictably dismissive although Law thinks that, in the long run, taking on Vergo and ending up with just a few bone fractures is remarkably admirable.  He’s favoring his leg a little too much, though, and Law’s first instinct is that he’s hiding just how badly he’s still hurting. 

“I’d be willing to give a second opinion if you…”

“I said I’m fine, so fuck off,” Sanji snaps, and Law taps his chin thoughtfully because, well, he know the cook is volatile, but this type of explosive behavior is definitely an indication that he’s hiding something.  Still, these people might be allies but Law doesn’t technically _owe_ them anything, and if he’s going to be so stubborn as to refuse a professional opinion, that’s not his problem. 

He’s going to keep an eye on the cook, though, because letting one of Strawhat’s crew do damage to themselves when he can prevent it won’t bode well for their partnership.  He can tell that Sanji is trying to hide his limp now, shuffling his feet around the kitchen, and when he picks up some knives to start preparing dinner there’s a tremor in his hands that a less observant person would easily overlook. 

He sets down the knives after chopping a couple of carrots, fingers curling against the counter and grimacing although he tries to bend his head forward, hair slightly covering his face. 

Law’s got an idea of what’s wrong, at least, because he knows damn well by now that the cook’s injuries were never properly treated, and if it’s this bad with him it’s probably something that would have laid a normal person out long ago. 

“Shit,” Sanji groans, pushing himself upright and only succeeding in slumping farther against the counter, and Law uses his ability to whisk the knives away before the idiot ends up stabbing himself on top of everything else. 

“Mr. Blackleg, I really advise that you let me take a look at your leg.  I fear that the bone has become infected, and if that’s the case, I need to act quickly to ensure no permanent damage occurs,” he’s dealt with stubborn patients before, but Sanji seems to be an exception to his normal rule.

“I told you, I’m fine,” Sanji turns to glare at him, arms nearly vibrating with the strain of holding himself upright.  “What?  You don’t think our doctor’s good enough?”

“I’m more than certain that Mr. Tony is capable,” Law’s trying to curb his annoyance because, if his guess is correct, Sanji’s going to have a lot more difficulty than just shaky arms in a few moments.  “But he is also nearly a decade younger than me and I believe my experience might be an asset in this case.”

Sanji’s reply is to blink at him like he can’t rationalize the words coming out of Law’s mouth, and he slumps down against the counter, leg held out at an odd angle and his whole body starting to shake. 

“Shit.  Um.  I think….” is as far as he gets before his eyes roll backwards, body sagging against the cupboards, and Law sighs because he could have told him something like this would happen. 

More than likely the idiot’s let his leg get so bad that the infection’s starting to affect the rest of his body, and a quick press of fingers to the blond’s forehead reveals that his temperature’s extremely high.   He’s still breathing evenly, which is a good thing, but Law needs to cut into his leg and see if the infection’s compromised the bone in any way, and then get him some proper medication to start healing properly. 

He might be akin to a miracle worker with his power, but there’s nothing he can do to make bones mend faster aside from making sure they have the best environment to do so in.  Sanji shivers a little again in his unconscious state and turns, instinctively seeking warmth despite his fever and exhaustion, and his fingers are surprisingly tight in the material of Law’s shirt when he grips at him, head coming to rest beneath Law’s chin and a sigh slipping from his lips. 

“You’re turning into quite the liability, Mr. Blackleg,” Law murmurs, unsure what to do because objectively speaking, yes, the blond cook is gorgeous, but he’s also completely enamored with women and Law himself is, for the most part, rather indifferent to all aspects of love and sex.  Physical contact makes him uncomfortable and he knows that he’s liable to make a fool of himself in social situations so avoiding them, making people think he’s intimidating so they avoid _him_ instead, has become an asset. 

He can’t recall the last time somebody’s been _this_ close to him, the blond practically nuzzling him, and Law needs to concentrate on thinking of Sanji as his patient because, that’s all he is. 

Law slides one arm under Sanji’s legs, careful of his injured one, and lifts him up easily.  Sanji’s head is resting against his shoulder, hot puffs of air hitting his neck, and Law sighs and heads out of the galley, glad that he doesn’t run into anybody on the way to the women’s quarters. 

He’s still not sure about the navigator, because her temper seems to be a thing to fear, but their archaeologist is a woman Law feels a kinship with and she’s currently sunning on the top deck, although she sits up in concern when he walks by. 

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing to overly distress yourself about, Miss Nico,” he promises.  “I fear your cook has not properly looked after his injuries and is suffering from an infection in his leg, but I can easily remedy that as long as I have place he can rest for a while.  I’m sorry to ask, but…”

“Of course you can use the bed,” Robin smiles.  “I’m sure Nami will be disgruntled but I can calm her down, and Sanji’s health is the most important thing,” she stands up and leads him to the room.  “Do you need anything else?”

“Not at the moment, but if you could ensure we’re not disturbed for a while that would be appreciated,” he admits, and she smiles and nods. 

“Of course,” she turns around, a hand popping out of the railing to wave at him, and he enters the room, setting Sanji down on the bed and preparing himself. 

“I apologize that I can’t ask your consent, but you’re going to thank me for this later,” he mutters, sitting down and creating a Room before starting to work. 

000

He wakes up with a start, his neck sore from falling asleep in a chair, but one look at the bed shows him what’s disturbed him and he stands up immediately. 

“Do _not_ undo my work, Mr. Blackleg, or I will remove your leg and let it heal separately from your body,” he hisses and Sanji stops trying to stand up, instead slumping back against the pillows. 

“I told you I was fine,” Sanji grumbles, reaching into his pocket and Law smirks at him. 

“You won’t find them there,” he holds up the pack of cigarettes, getting a glower and a growl from the other man.  “And yes, you were indeed fine, if you consider ‘fine’ to be having an infection in your leg that, if I had left it any longer, the bacteria there would have started to eat away at your bones.”

Sanji grimaces, then, and Law leans back in his chair and tucks the cigarettes back into his pocket.  “So you fixed me up?”

“I did what I could to get rid of the infection itself, but your leg needs proper time to heal and I can’t mend bone fractures.  It’s likely your body is still weak from attempting to fight the infection as well, which probably explains the fever and the flu-like symptoms, but those should clear up quickly.  However, you’re confined to bed-rest until then, and if you try to disobey me I’ll make good on my promise of cutting your leg off,” he keeps a smug grin on his face and Sanji looks more surly than ever.  “What?  Surely you want to get better…”

“I hate looking fucking weak, okay!” Sanji snaps, looking surprised he’d admitted that a moment later and looking away from Law.  “I…fuck, you cut that bastard and the whole damn island in half and I couldn’t even kick him without breaking my leg.  And everybody else is fine and I just…” he sighs.  “I guess I’ve always felt kind of expendable.  I’m just a cook, and I might be a good one, but it’s not like we’re hard to find.”

“From what I’ve seen, Mr. Blackleg, you’re an integral part of this crew and whether or not you’ve been injured enough to warrant bed-rest will not change their opinions of you,” he leans forward and touches Sanji’s knee gently, not sure what prompts the action other than that he has a feeling the cook likes showing vulnerability about as much as he does, so for him to willingly offer such insight makes Law feel rather privileged.  “But, if it does concern you that much, I’ll volunteer my services to assist you until such time as you can move around on your own.  Will that suffice?”

“It’s still fucking embarrassing if you have to help me to the bathroom, but yeah, whatever, not like I have a choice,” Sanji pouts and Law shifts backward, fingers stroking down the sheathe of his sword.  “So how long am I gonna be laid up?”

“Well, considering that you seem rather more resilient than most, and that I can help you along a little, it should only be a few days.  You’ll have to take it easy for a couple of weeks, I think, but it all depends on how good you are,” he replies and Sanji heaves a long-suffering sigh. 

“Fine.  Guess I can’t help it,” he frowns and then suddenly looks up to meet Law’s eyes.  “But, ah, thank you.  If it was as bad as you said, and my leg was ruined, I…fuck, I really _would_ be useless,” he looks almost afraid and Law leans ahead again instinctively, touching his fingertips to the back of Sanji’s hand and getting a surprised look from the blond.  “Um…”

“You’re not useless,” Law says in a low voice, unsure why he’s so intent on pushing the point.  “And I’m sure you’re still feeling the effects of the fever so maybe it would be best for you to sleep for a while.  If you give me permission to use your kitchen, I’ll try to make you some soup or something for when you wake up,” he offers and Sanji raises a curled eyebrow and laughs. 

“You can cook?”

“I can manage simple things, yes,” Law bristles a little but Sanji shrugs. 

“Yeah, I trust you enough.  Don’t fuck up my kitchen,” Sanji warns, trying his best to sound intimidating, but Law regards him impassively and he falls asleep soon enough.

000

A little later, the soup’s made and cooling so Law can re-heat it whenever Sanji wakes up, the kitchen is clean, and he’s back to check on the blond. 

He walks in while Sanji’s obviously in the midst of some sort of fever-dream.  He’s thrashing and making tiny, pain-filled whines, hair soaked with sweat and teeth bared into a rictus, and Law sets his hands on the other man’s shoulders and tries to get him to stop moving.  The way he’s tossing about he could easily re-injure his leg and that’s the last thing they need right now. 

“Mr. Blackleg.  Sanji!” he hisses, and Sanji’s eyes snap open, glassy and unfocused, before he whimpers and throws his arms around Law’s neck, dragging him onto the bed with surprising force.  Law’s already off-balance from leaning over and it’s all he can do to avoid landing on the cook directly.  The bed’s more than big enough for two but Sanji’s clinging to him like a frightened child, his grip deathly strong, and Law doesn’t have the heart to disturb him now that he’s at least sleeping peacefully.  A tiny worry line is still visible between his eyebrows but his breathing is even and he’s fallen still, so Law shifts himself under the covers and lets Sanji snuggle up in his sleep. 

“Mm, Nami-san; Robin-chan, thank you for sharing your bed with me!” Sanji mumbles, tiny hearts appearing only to pop around his head, and Law sighs and thinks that he should have known Sanji had no recognition of who had broken him out of his nightmare. 

He doesn’t mean to fall asleep, but using his power for prolonged periods of time drains him and the bed is warm and soft, Sanji’s hair tickling under his chin and his breath making little puffs of heat against his neck.  It’s…far closer than he’d ever dare to get with his bed-partner conscious, but then, since he’s had patients try to attack him before somebody attempting to cuddle is immensely preferable…

He falls asleep before he can even finish that thought.

000

He wakes up to somebody stroking his hair, and it’s a rare enough sensation that he doesn’t even register what’s happening at first, eye half-closed and enjoying the rather calming sensation. 

“Hey,” Sanji’s voice is raspy and Law feels a pang of shame, because some caretaker he is, falling asleep.  “I’m, um…there’s a reason for this…”

“Indeed.  You were having a nightmare and when I attempted to calm you down, your response was to cling to me like a limpet.  I didn’t want to disturb you for fear of you hurting your leg in a half-asleep state, and I was merely going to wait for you to fall fully back asleep before I left, but….”

“ ‘s okay,” Sanji promises, still touching his hair.  “You’re probably exhausted,” his fingers never falter, though, and Law blinks sleepily at him.

“What exactly are you doing?”

“Wanted to see if your hair’s as fluffy as it looks,” Sanji tugs at a tuft of his hair gently and Law surmises that it must be the fever talking.  “It is, by the way.”

“My hair is fluffy,” Law repeats slowly and the blond shrugs.  “Well, I suppose there are worse things,” he feels himself sliding back into sleep and tries to keep his eyes open. 

“D’you wanna sleep more?” Sanji asks softly and Law wonders, in that moment, who exactly is the patient here. 

“For a bit.  Then perhaps you can try to eat something,” he suggests.  “I did make soup.”

“I’m kinda curious about your cooking,” Sanji laughs softly.  “But my stomach kind of hurts right now…”

Law doesn’t hear the rest of his sentence because he’s already half-asleep, and he’d feel bad except the bed is really quite comfortable and he needs this more than he’d realized. 

Being in a place where you had to constantly be on guard for months on end means he’s fairly sleep-deprived, all things considered, and his body has apparently decided now is the best time to catch up on some of that rest. 

He feels Sanji’s fingers combing through his hair again and thinks that he’s too tired to tell him off, so he’ll let it go.

This time.

000

The next time he wakes up it’s because the bed is shifting too much to be normal, and a quick glance shows Sanji attempting and failing to get himself upright. 

“Mr. Blackleg, what did I tell you about…”

Sanji shakes his head, a hand clapped over his mouth and his skin with a rather noticeable greenish tinge, and Law barely has time to swap out a glass on the table for the garbage can before the blond is bent double over it.  “ _Fuck,”_ he manages to gasp between heaves, body shaking and his breath coming too quick, and Law sets a hand on his back and rubs gently. 

“Breathe.  It’s okay, it’ll stop soon, don’t fight it,” he urges.  Being kind to his patients is rather foreign to him, all things considered, since he’s far more about setting them on the road to recovery and then leaving, but there’s something off-putting about seeing Sanji like this, eyes wide like a spooked horse and body trembling as if he’d fall apart from a mere touch. 

The cook, from what he’s seen, is all bravado and confidence, and while Law’s quite sure a lot of it is a front (and he knows all about that, since he’s mastered the art) he knows that Sanji doesn’t want to look weak in front of anybody and this is about as degrading a position as one can be in. 

Law moves Sanji’s fringe back carefully, making sure to keep it clear of the can, and he looks over Sanji’s shoulder and wrinkles his nose.  It’s mostly bile, but thankfully there’s no blood in it and it looks, if unpleasant, perfectly normal.  “Done?”

“I dunno.  I hope so,” Sanji’s voice is raspy and he gives another full-body shudder.  “I’ve never been sick.”

“That would explain it,” Law’s a little surprised but, well, there are stranger things in this world and it certainly gives an answer as to why Sanji looks so lost over something as, he’d thought, universally experienced as having the flu is.  “It’s nothing to be concerned about.  I had suspected this might happen, since your body has been fighting the bacteria in your leg for so long it’s weakened your immune system.”

“Can’t you just, um, cut it out like you did with the…” he waves a hand and Law shakes his head. 

“No.  That is, I’m sure it’s possible, but it would be a wasted effort since this is perfectly normal and not at all dangerous although, I suspect, it’s not a lot of fun,” he stands up and grabs the can, Sanji’s fingers falling to his lap and tremors still wracking his body.  “I’ll get you a clean bag,” he says, heading to the bathroom to do just that before returning, and Sanji by now is half on his side, fingers curled around the blanket but seemingly unable to pull it over himself.

“I feel like a fucking baby.”

“The flu can knock even the strongest man in the world on his ass,” Law assures him, helping him with the covers and looking down in surprise when Sanji grabs his wrist.  “Yes?”

“I’m…” Sanji sighs through his nose, averting his eyes.  “ ‘m cold,” he says, and Law thinks that, even after this, his pride is as stubborn as ever. 

“Well, I suppose I could ask one of your crewmates to…”

“No.  The guys’d make fun of me and I don’t want my lovely angels to see me this way,” he’s too exhausted to even bother with theatrics when it comes to the mention of the women, it seems.  And it’s not as if Law’s completely averse to it, despite it being against everything he’s supposed to be.  “Do I have to say it?” Sanji sounds completely spent, weak in a way that’s probably frightening for somebody who’s never experienced illness before.

Law doesn’t answer but he toes off his boots and strips off his sweatshirt, laying it down on the chair and motioning for Sanji to move over, which he does with a groan.  He checks to make sure Sanji’s leg is still immobile, satisfied that he hasn’t messed up Law’s setting job.  “Garbage can is beside the bed,” he mumbles, turning onto his side and away from the blond.  “If you need anything else, wake me up.”

“Yeah,” Sanji sounds a little put-off still and Law rolls his eyes and turns over, trying not to be surprised when Sanji weakly tugs at his undershirt.  He shifts over, the cook laying his head on Law’s shoulder and throwing an arm over his chest, and Law stares up at the ceiling and knows that it doesn’t mean anything. 

Sanji’s probably willing to cling to anybody at the moment, and Law’s not exactly big on cuddling especially now that he’s not sleepy in the least.  “You’re nothing but trouble, I hope you realize that,” he murmurs, Sanji snorting but he starts to pull away and Law presses down gently on his shoulder, keeping him in place.

“Law?”

Law doesn’t say anything but he keeps his hand there, hoping it conveys his message, and Sanji sighs after a moment and settles down again. 

“Um.  Thank you.  Again,” he finally says, the words sounding strange coming from his mouth.  “I know I can be a bastard to other guys, but…”

“Don’t,” Law brushes his words off.  “I’m a doctor, and while this is unconventional, it’s still only my job,” he knows he’s being colder than normal but he can’t think of this in any rose-colored light.  If Nami or Robin walked in Sanji would toss him aside like he means nothing and, really, he doesn’t. 

“I don’t believe you,” Sanji’s words are slurred, his breathing evening out a moment or two later, and Law knows damn well now that he’s not going to be getting any sleep tonight. 

Because he doesn’t know what Sanji means by that.  And he’s a little afraid to find out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. This is for Kiza Kurosaki who wanted some Law/Sanji hurt/comfort with Law taking care of Sanji, and this isn’t the story I was talking about before, but since I got this request and this probably won’t be more than a few chapters I decided to write it first before I work on that longer one! Also I claim no knowledge of medical procedures and normally mending broken bones would take a lot longer, but well, it’s One Piece, so I only claim the artistic license the series already displays when it comes to what should be life-threatening injuries!
> 
> 2\. I apologize for any OOC-ness but I’ve known guys that consider themselves to be really tough turn into five-year-olds when they have the flu, so for somebody like Sanji who canonically has never been sick, I would imagine he might not take it too well! 
> 
> 3\. Feedback is always appreciated! Oh, and the title is from the song ‘Satellites’ by James Blunt


	2. Chapter 2

As it turns out, Sanji gets up twice more during the night to empty his stomach, but by morning he seems to have gotten past that phase of the flu.  He’s still pale, almost transparent in the scant sunlight coming in through the windows, and his skin has a waxy pallor to it that’s more than a little unhealthy.  Law doesn’t want to wake him up, though, because he needs the rest, and whether or not he gets some fluids now or an hour from now won’t make a great deal of difference at this point. 

The cook tosses a little, then, waking up with a sucked-in breath and looking over to where Law’s sitting. 

“Good morning, Mr. Blackleg,” Law murmurs, getting a half-smile from the blond as he sits up.  “Feeling any better?”

“Feels like I’ve been on the losing end of a street-fight,” Sanji replies.  “Everything aches.”

“It’s normal,” Law assures him, getting an eye-roll from the other man.  “But you need to drink something because you’ll be dehydrated from all of that vomiting.  I’d suggest water, or I can make some chicken broth, but perhaps we should start with water just to be sure you can keep it down,” he suggests, and Sanji nods. 

“Yeah.  Okay.  My throat’s dry anyway.”

“I’ll get you some,” Law stands up smoothly, stretching his back out a little before heading off to the galley for some cold water from the fridge.  One glance inside shows the soup he’d put in there to keep is missing, and he frowns until something crashes into him from behind and he’s wrapped up in a mess of rubbery limbs. 

“Torao!”

“Strawhat.  Did you eat the soup that was here?” he asks, although he’s pretty sure he knows the answer, and Luffy merely beams at him. 

“Yup!  It was pretty good, even though Sanji didn’t make it.  Hey, what’s wrong with Sanji anyway?  Robin said we couldn’t see him but I want to…”

“Nothing you need to concern yourself with.  Your cook is in good hands with me,” he tries to extract himself from Luffy’s body but that proves nearly impossible.  “However, I cannot monitor his condition if you don’t allow me to do so.”

That, at least, gets Luffy to let go, but Law still has to fend him off even after he’s gotten the water and is heading back to the girls’ cabin.  Luckily, Robin distracts Luffy with a few hands popping up on the rail and swaying lazily, and he nods to her in thanks before going back into the cabin. 

“Was Luffy bugging you?” Sanji’s sitting up a little straighter now, a determined set to his jaw and his eyes narrowed, but his hand still trembles when he reaches for the glass. 

“As expected,” Law sits back down beside the bed.  “He ate the soup I made yesterday.”

“Yeah, he does that,” Sanji snickers.  “It’s usually locked but he’s pretty damn fast so even if one of my lovely ladies opens it to get herself a drink, chances are he’ll fire his arm into there and grab whatever he can find,” he leans back against the pillows, sipping slowly at the water.  “It’s a shame.  I wanted to taste your cooking.”

“I’m sure it pales in comparison to yours, but I’ll make you some chicken broth later, at least,” he thinks that as long as he brings it straight from heating it up Luffy won’t have a chance to steal it.  And since he’s never had a problem getting into the fridge, he suspects the archaeologist is behind that one as well and he’ll have to thank her for it later.  “How’s your stomach?”

“Okay,” Sanji places his hand over it and sighs.  “The water isn’t making it worse, at least.”

“That’s good,” Law leans over, touching his fingertips to the blond’s forehead.  “You’re still a little feverish, but it’s better than before,” he lets his hand linger for a bit, moving Sanji’s fringe back and the cook sighs and lets his eyes flutter shut.  “I hadn’t realized you responded so well to touch.”

“I don’t,” Sanji snorts, but he makes no move to push Law away.  “Not normally, but…” he shrugs. “Maybe that’s just because I’ve never had it.  I wasn’t lying when I said I’d never been sick, but the guy that raised me sure as hell didn’t coddle me and it’s not like I got a lot of physical affection as a kid.”

Law moves back then, Sanji slitting his eyes open and mumbling in something that sounds like disappointment before he wrinkles his nose.  

“Fuck, I stink.  I never go a day without showering,” he scrubs a hand through his hair and grimaces. 

“I’ll help you take a bath and wash your hair tonight if you don’t throw up until then,” Law tells him and Sanji looks up in surprise. 

“That’s…I mean, I know you said you’d help me, but that’s a little…um…”

“Yes, well, despite the fact that my bedside manner is normally rather brusque, I did promise to assist you until you’re back in good health and I take my responsibilities as a doctor very seriously,” he promises, although truth be told his motives aren’t all that altruistic.  Sanji still fascinates him and yes, in a different world, maybe there could have been… _something_ there, but there’s still an easiness and kinship between them that Law hasn’t felt with many men, and he’s fairly sure that’s not all to do with Sanji being ill.

“Well, whatever, I’m not gonna say no,” Sanji rests a hand over his stomach and turns his head to the side, the glass hanging limply from his fingers so Law snags it before it can drop and places it on the bedside table.  “Is it normal to be this tired after just drinking water?” he mumbles and Law smiles to himself. 

“Yes, it’s perfectly normal.  You’ll probably sleep a lot over the next couple of days until you’re able to get some nutrients back into your body, but it’s nothing to be concerned about,” he promises, moving the blanket up, and Sanji grumbles but settles himself again. 

Law watches him sleep for a bit, thinking that he might try to make that chicken broth now. 

As long as he can keep that damn Strawhat away.

000

“I feel like a child.”

“Well, if you want to attempt it yourself…”

“Nah,” Sanji crosses his arms and leans back in the bath, one curled eyebrow raised and his leg stretched over the side of the tub to keep it straight.  It looks uncomfortable but Law knows that the cook is so flexible it’s probably not even a strain, and it’s more the knowledge that somebody has to help him bathe than anything else that’s making him surly.  He’s insisted that he can wash himself except for his hair and Law’s trying to hide his amusement as the cook seems to think he needs to preserve his modesty by using some scented bubble bath. 

“You realize you have nothing I haven’t seen before,” Law pauses for a moment before stripping off his shirt, not wanting to get his clothes wet, and he can see the way Sanji’s eyes take in all the tattoos on his chest and arms before the blond is looking away again.  “You seem to have no problem staring at me, at least.”

“Um,” Sanji blushes and tries to hide his face by bending his head forward, fringe falling into his eyes.  “I…can I…tell you something?” he asks and Law nods, sitting down so that he’s leaning against the tub. 

“Of course.  I’m bound by doctor-patient confidentiality, after all,” he means it to lighten the mood and Sanji does huff a tiny laugh, at least. 

“I’m…” Sanji sighs.  “I’m a virgin.  Pretty much completely.”

“I can’t say I’m shocked,” Law says dryly and Sanji growls at him.  “You’re hopeless around women, so the chances you’ve actually touched one sexually are…slim to none.  And unless you’re getting your pleasure elsewhere…”

“You mean, _guys?”_ Sanji looks appalled.  “What, d’you think I’m some sort of…sodomite?  Fuck no,” he frowns, a furrow between his brows until he looks up.  “I…I mean, not that…if that’s what you’re into…”

“Is that what you think?” Law murmurs, sitting up and urging Sanji to move forward while he turns on the taps (he has to admit, their shipwright is phenomenal and the plumbing design of the ship is probably the best he’s ever seen). Sanji scoots back then, leaning his head against the lip of the tub, and Law lets the water run for a bit, wetting the blond’s hair and turning it a deep golden color. 

“Mm, dunno, you’re just…” Sanji looks at him upside-down and blinks.  “If I was into guys you’d be really hot, okay?” he blurts this out and then closes his eyes, and Law pumps some shampoo onto his palm and turns the taps off so he can start working it into the cook’s hair. 

“Well, to tell you the truth, I’m not that interested in sex,” Law admits.  “Not that it isn’t enjoyable, now and then, but on a regular basis I have no desire for it,” he’s keeping his voice even, knowing that it can be calming when he wants it to be, and his fingers move in calculated circles on Sanji’s scalp.  The blond’s lips are parted a little as he lets out a pleased sigh, pressing up against Law’s hands. 

“Fuck, you’re really good at this,” he groans, the sound unwittingly sexual, and Law clicks his tongue and focuses on the task in front of him.  Sanji looks almost blissful, eyes half-closed and his body utterly relaxed against the tub.  There’s certainly something intimate about the whole situation, as unintended as that might be, but Law’s trying to savor the rare moment of peace.  “So what do I owe you?”

“Hmm?” Law asks, reluctantly moving his fingers away once he’s certain the shampoo is lathered enough, and he turns the tap back on and gently guides Sanji back so he can rinse his hair out. 

“For this.  Taking care of me.  I made you promise not to tell them I’m so weak I can’t even wash myself, so…”

“It’s not _about_ owing something, Mr. Blackleg,” Law chuckles.  “But I suppose it would harm my reputation if word got out that I’m…”

“Washing another guy’s hair?  Yeah,” Sanji grins up at him.  “Don’t worry.  I’m not gonna blab.”

“It would be appreciated,” Law admits, turning the water back off and grabbing the conditioner.  Sanji doesn’t even need any prodding this time, tipping his head back so Law can apply it.  There’s comfortable silence between them now, something Law’s not entirely used to but also not opposed to in the slightest, and Sanji shifts a little bit, sliding his leg down the tub.  “Are you getting sore?”

“Nah, ‘s fine,” Sanji opens his eyes fully, staring up at Law, and it’s a little disconcerting if he’s being honest because he’s not used to people seeing him as…kind or vulnerable.  He tries to ignore it, moving his eyes away from the other man and back to the taps. 

“Almost done,” he says, more to break the silence than anything, but Sanji doesn’t say anything while he washes his hair out and then turns the taps off. 

“Um,” Sanji shifts a little, looking kind of helpless with his leg thrown over the side of the tub.  “Fuck.  How do I get out, now?”

He looks so _lost_ and Law hides a smile.  “If you think your pride can handle it, I’ll gladly lift you out,” he offers, and Sanji shrugs and finally nods. 

“Yeah, okay,” he obligingly wraps his arms around Law’s neck, squeaking a little when the doctor easily slides an arm under his knees and picks him up, setting him down on a waiting towel beside the bathtub and handing him another one for his hair.  “Um.  Thanks,” Sanji pulls his good knee up toward his chest, rubbing his hair down quickly before drying the rest of himself and struggling into a loose pair of sweatpants.  Law watches him impassively, trying to keep his eyes from lingering although it’s impossible not to notice how lovely the other man’s body is. 

He turns around to drain the tub, watching the water swirl away and hearing Sanji shifting behind him.  He knows the blond can walk, even though it’s still not something Law would advise, but Sanji’s exceptionally stubborn and had insisted on hobbling _to_ the bathroom, at least.  “Shall we?” he holds out a hand and Sanji sighs but hooks one arm around Law’s neck, keeping his weight off of his bad foot and looking around furtively as they head back to the girls’ cabin. 

000

“What am I, eighty?” Sanji raises an eyebrow as Law kicks the door shut behind him, a mug of tea in one hand and a plate of biscuits in the other. 

“You handled the broth remarkably well earlier but it’s time to try you on some solid foods, and while it wouldn’t be my first choice, dried bread products are easy on the stomach,” he’d never touch the things himself, of course, but he’s sure Sanji won’t object.  “The tea’s got a little mint and ginger in so it should help soothe your stomach if it doesn’t take to solids right away,” he adds and the blond finally nods in thanks, taking the cup and patting the bed beside him. 

Law’s a little surprised because he’d truly thought the only reason Sanji’s been mildly affectionate was because the illness was affecting him, but he’s in good enough spirits now that it shouldn’t be an issue any longer.  Still, it’s not something he’s going to turn down, especially since the chances of it happening after this little event is over are fairly non-existent.  He toes off his boots and settles himself on the bed, a low, questioning noise breaking from his throat when Sanji lays his head onto his shoulder. 

“This is something else you don’t tell anybody about,” Sanji says it like an obvious warning, hands shaking as they hold the teacup, and Law grabs his wrist to steady him.  “Fuck.”

“Are you still feeling okay?”

“Yeah, it’s not…” he sighs, free hand rubbing at his temples.  “Withdrawal.  I haven’t gone five hours without smoking for _years_ and it’s been _over a day_ and I’m gonna shake out of my skin if I can’t smoke,” he sounds petulant but Law _does_ take pity on him since he’s more or less out of the woods.  He digs into his pocket and passes the lighter and pack of cigarettes over, and Sanji heaves a giant sigh and grabs it. 

“Fuck, I might love you right now,” he laughs and lights up with practiced ease, the teacup balanced on his thigh but it doesn’t even wobble and he picks it up again once the cigarette is firmly in his mouth.  Law’s not thinking too much into his words, but he can’t say they’ve been ones that have been…said to him very often during his life.  “Want any?” he holds it out and Law looks at him pointedly. 

“Yeah, yeah.  Doctor.  I get it,” Sanji’s back to leaning on his shoulder and Law hesitates for the briefest of moments before moving his arm around the cook’s shoulders, feelings Sanji tense and then relax fully against him.  “Hey.  You never answered my question.”

“Which one?” Law’s idly tracing patterns onto Sanji’s shoulder through his thin T-shirt. 

“If you’re gay.  You said you weren’t that into sex, but you’ve still _had_ it, so…”

“Mm, yes, well,” Law shrugs.  “I prefer men, when it comes down to it.”

“Knew it,” Sanji finally sets the tea aside safely so he can pick up a biscuit and nibble on it.

“You don’t have a problem with that?” Law’s well aware that it’s common, especially amongst pirates, for sodomy to occur, but he knows that a lot of the world still doesn’t look too kindly on it. 

“I mean, I’m pretty sure a few of the guys back at the restaurant were sleeping with each other,” he looks thoughtful.  “ ‘ve never really thought about it much, honestly.  I know I’m pretty useless around women and the chances of me actually getting anywhere with a girl aren’t good, but I guess I’d never considered that there’s another option,” he’s chewing on his cigarette now before he blows out some smoke.  “Men were always there to fight with.”

“So what changed your mind?” Law’s not trying to get his hopes up because that’s extremely foolish, but for Sanji to even be considering changing his view on life is encouraging. 

“You,” Sanji says, completely honest.  “The fact that this is comfortable…that I’ve let you see me at my worst and you won’t judge me for it…I’m not saying I’m gonna jump into bed with a guy, but maybe it’s not as out there as I thought it could be,” he immediately closes off again though and Law can’t say he’s _surprised,_ but it’s a rather giant step, all things considered. 

Sanji yawns then, setting the plate aside and finishing off his tea before stubbing the cigarette out in the empty mug.  Instead of lying down, however, he moves back to Law’s shoulder, nudging under his chin. 

Law’s not sure what he can blame his next decision on because it’s incredibly stupid, but he reaches beneath Sanji’s chin and tips his head up, staring into his eyes.  “So you were telling the truth about finding me attractive?”

“Have you looked at yourself?’ Sanji grins, and there’s…not fear in his eyes, exactly, but a type of apprehension that Law’s not sure how to feel about.  “Law, what are you…”

“I think you’re rather handsome as well,” he murmurs and Sanji bites his lip, something so innocent and endearing about his expression that Law is moving before he can realize what a bad, bad idea it is, pressing his lips against Sanji’s and feeling the other man stiffen.  

“Woah, hey, what the fuck?!” Sanji pushes against Law’s shoulders, shoving the older man back, and now he just looks confused and hurt.  Law’s out of the bed in an instant, fists clenched at his sides and he mutters something that he hopes sounds like an apology before turning on his heel and striding from the room.  He ignores Sanji’s, “Hey, wait a minute…” in favor of closing the door behind him.  The night air is doing little to cool the embarrassed flush on his cheeks, and he sinks down against the door and covers his eyes, wondering just _what_ had possessed him and, more importantly, how badly he’s fucked everything up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. There’ll probably only be one more chapter of this, but of course I had to get some angstiness in there somewhere!   
> 2\. Feel free to leave some feedback if you feel so inclined :)


	3. Chapter 3

“Do you wish to talk about it?”

He’s not going to ask how Robin knows there’s something wrong, because the older woman is an enigma who might even be more perceptive than he is, and he’s also fairly sure that resisting will be useless in the long run. 

“Not particularly, but I feel you’ll force it out of me somehow,” he admits, and she smiles mysteriously at him and tilts her head. 

“Now, why would you think that?”

“We’re cut from the same cloth, Miss Nico, and I daresay that I can read you rather well,” he leans against the rail, hands curled around the wood and feeling rather naked without Kikoku to clasp onto. 

“Well, then, isn’t it easier to confess?” her smile is still amiable but Law knows what she’s capable of, this woman whose reputation is nearly as dark as his own, and he decides it would be wise to submit this time. 

“Perhaps.  I fear I’ve done something foolish and I…worry about it jeopardizing my alliance with your crew,” he decides that’s vague enough, and Robin’s expression never falters. 

“Sanji may be quick-tempered but it’s rather hard to truly offend him, so I don’t think you have anything to worry about,” she blinks at him slowly.  “Unless it’s not that?”

“I’m afraid what I’ve done is a little more…personal than words,” he says through gritted teeth, turning back to stare at the ocean, and he feels a hand clap on his shoulder.  It’s not connected to anything, and even with his power being what it is that’s still a little disconcerting to see a forearm springing from his back. 

“I want you to know you can trust that nothing you say to me will reach the ears of anybody else on this ship,” Robin says then, her eyes narrowing slightly, and Law’s a little fearful because she could snap his neck before he’d even be able to call up a Room and he fully believes she’s capable of it.  “However, if you’ve harmed him…”

“I kissed him,” Law doesn’t see any way out of this, especially without drawing it out for an unpleasantly long time, other than to stop beating around the bush and just confess.  “I don’t feel comfortable saying more without breaching my own contract of trust that I have with him, but suffice to say he was not expecting it and his reaction was not…positive.”

“I see,” her fingers flutter warningly before the hand disappears in a flash of flower petals, and when he turns to look at her fully she’s hiding a smile behind her palm.  “Something had to have encouraged such an action, I presume,” she words it as a statement and he makes no move to confirm or deny it, letting her draw her own conclusions.  She eventually clicks her tongue and moves up beside him, tall enough that she’s almost level as she looks into his eyes.  “If Sanji is ever able to own up to what I believe his…inclinations might be, I feel the two of you would do well by each other,” she finally says, and Law has to smile to himself that she’s figured it out. 

“You believe he’s…”

“I believe he’s truly not considered it before as opposed to repressing that part of him for fear of rebuke, but as he already seems…fond of you, perhaps you’ll have a chance at making him realize that it’s completely natural,” her voice is soothing, flowing over him and around him and giving him a strange spike of confidence.  Robin’s hand pops up from his shoulder again, slender fingers scrubbing through his hair, and he glares at her while she gives him a genuine smile and the hand winks out of existence again. 

“So you’re saying I should go back in there?”

“You might be surprised,” she turns on her heel and walks away, and he stands there debating with himself for a while before a joyful shout of “ _Toraooooo!”_ from the other side of the ship makes up his mind for him. 

He’d rather face Sanji than have to deal with Straw-hat, after all.

000

“You came back.”

“I needed to apologize properly,” Law stands ramrod-straight in the doorway, hands clenched at his sides and trying to remain as impassive as possible.  Robin’s words, while encouraging, really did little to convince him that Sanji could ever reciprocate his feelings and he’d long since learned that it’s better not to hope.  “I behaved deplorably and performed an intimate act without your permission, and I can only hope you see fit to forgive me,” he bows his head slightly, looking up when he hears Sanji laughing. 

“Law, it was a _kiss,”_ Sanji doesn’t look put-out at all, and if anything he looks… _amused,_ and Law’s not sure what that means.  “I mean, yeah, it came out of nowhere, but it’s not like you’ve scarred me for life or anything,” he pats the bed and Law lets out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding, sitting down once more and pulling his knees up to his chest.  “So you like me, huh?”

“I’m…well, I won’t lie and say my reasons for helping your recovery as much as I have are entirely altruistic,” he admits, and Sanji looks a little surprised but shrugs it off a second later.  “Why is that startling to you?”

“Well, truth be told, I don’t think anybody’s ever… _liked_ me like that before,” Sanji admits after a moment or two of thinking.  “I’m a bastard to guys usually and girls are only nice to me because they know I’ll dote on them, but honestly liking me?  It’s never happened,” he finishes and Law studies him a little more closely.  Yes, Sanji’s a little…brash when it comes to dealing with other men, for the most part, but Law’s never had a problem with him. 

He’s proud, certainly, and he shares the same want that Law has to cover up any apparent weakness under bravado and posturing, but he cares deeply for his crewmates despite that.  He’s strong, and intelligent, and certainly attractive (and, for a pirate, meticulously well-groomed), but if he’s never considered men to be an option before it’s likely even if he’s received positive attention it’s just never occurred to him what the reason for it was. 

“Just because it never has hardly makes it impossible.  Besides, I’m not exactly a conventional man,” Law smirks at him and Sanji laughs but nods. 

“Yeah.  That’s pretty obvious,” he sighs and half-closes his eyes, still looking more tired than normal, and Law reaches out without thinking to brush his hair out of his eyes.  Sanji doesn’t really react other than to smile softly and that’s probably a good thing.  “So you’ve never had a…boyfriend?”

“Not one I could officially call that, no,” Law settles himself a little more comfortably now that he’s sure Sanji _does_ want him there.  “With the way my life has been it would have been impossible even if I had desired a relationship of that nature.  And now it’s much too late to think such a thing is even an option.”

“You make it sound like you’re an old man,” Sanji snorts, nudging Law gently with his elbow.  “You can’t be that much older than I am.”

“Twenty-six,” Law’s not entirely certain how old the members of Straw-hat’s crew are, but he’s sure he’s older than at least half of them and has been through a hell of a lot more than most. 

“Five years,” Sanji looks thoughtful, and Law thinks that, if he’s only twenty-one, he certainly acts a lot older than it most of the time.  “It’s not an eternity.”

He sounds like he’s trying to convince himself of something, brow furrowed and fingers tapping on the sheets.  “Mr. Blackleg, I…”

“Fuck it,” Sanji says before grabbing the back of his neck and yanking him into a rather graceless kiss, and Law flails his arms a little uselessly before instinct takes over and he reaches to grasp Sanji’s jaw, tilting his head for a better angle.  There’s a part of his brain that’s still not quite caught up to what’s going on but he’s not about to stop it yet.  Eventually Sanji slows down a little so it feels a bit less like an attack, breathing out audibly and pulling his mouth away. 

They sit like that for a while, staring at each other, Law not sure what this means or what he’s supposed to say.  The cook shudders, his whole body shivering for a moment before he wraps his arms around Law neck and pulls him close.  “Mr…”

“Sanji.”

“What?”

“If we’re gonna fucking do this, you’re gonna call me by my name,” he murmurs, no heat at all behind his words, and Law sees no reason not to oblige him.

“As you wish.  Sanji,” he adds, and Sanji chuckles against his neck.  “May I ask what brought on this change of heart?  I must admit, when I returned I believed there was a greater chance you would kick me rather than kiss me.”

“Yeah, I’d considered it,” Sanji doesn’t let go of him so Law finally loops his own arms around the younger man, nose pressed into his golden hair.  “But I thought about it, and fuck, it’s _nice_ having somebody like me, and since I feel the same way about you, I thought…I mean, I’m a romantic, but I know this whole alliance thing is temporary.  And as long as we’re both on the same page, there’s no harm in enjoying this while it lasts.  Right?” he sounds unsure and Law reaches to cup the back of his head, holding him in place and trying to convey with touch alone that he’s more than okay with the idea. 

They sit like that for a while, comfortable in the silence and closeness, until Sanji moves back enough to look at him.  

“I’m still not okay with some things, though, I mean…” he shrugs.  “But since you said you’re not really into sex anyway…”

“We’ll only go as far you wish it to,” Law promises, because while he’d dearly like to be intimate with the cook, it’s hardly the end of the world if it doesn’t happen right away.  “But there are plenty of other things two men can do without there being penetration involved…”

“You make it sound so clinical,” Sanji wrinkles his nose and Law kind of wants to kiss him again, so he does, deciding to take it a little farther this time.  He flicks his tongue against Sanji’s lips, the other man opening his mouth immediately, and he tastes like smoke and salt and spice, something that’s both heady and comfortably familiar.  Sanji’s a little breathless when they part, cheeks flushed and eyes wide, but he looks happy. “Okay.  Yeah.  Sounds good.”

“Well, we can explore that once your leg has healed up a little more,” Law promises, and Sanji looks mildly disappointed before he flops back on the bed and pulls Law on top of him.  “What are you…”

“I don’t need my legs to kiss you, do I?” he raises an eyebrow coyly and Law rolls his eyes. 

“Insufferable brat,” he mutters, entirely good-natured, and Sanji barks a laugh and kisses him again in a way that makes him hope Sanji’s leg heals very, very quickly.

000

“You know, for somebody that slices things up on a regular basis, I’d expected you to be better at this,” Sanji brandishes a knife at him and Law glares back, looking down at the sorry mess of a carrot he’s been attempting to cut into even-sized chunks. 

“Doing delicate work like this is much different than waving a sword in the air,” he’s half-tempted to just _use_ his ability now but he’s determined to learn this the proper way, and while Sanji’s still not supposed to be up and about Law can’t see much harm if he just stays in the galley. 

“Well, your broth tastes good,” Sanji’s sampling from the pot on the stove, nodding to himself.  “A little under-seasoned but that’s a common rookie mistake, and it could use some spices,” he’s off again then, digging through the spice rack.  He’d been adamant about tasting Law’s soup and Law had made the mistake of letting him come to watch, because of course Sanji couldn’t set foot in a kitchen without interfering somehow.

Still, it’s nice to be doing something other than sitting in bed, and seeing Sanji in his element, completely comfortable and with joy radiating from every cell of his body, is rather fulfilling. 

“Oh, for…here, before you ruin it completely,” Sanji’s suddenly behind him, hands on his wrists and chin propped up on his shoulder, and Law leans forward a little to make it easier on him.  He lets Sanji guide him, the cook’s hands steady and sure and even he’s a little impressed at the perfectly formed carrot rounds in front of him when they’re done.  “There.  Knew you had it in you,” Sanji’s _so close_ that all Law has to do is turn his head to kiss him, so he does.  Sanji moves a hand to his hip, the kiss deepening the longer it goes on, and only a polite throat-clearing from behind them breaks them apart. 

“Gentlemen, may I suggest that you forego the intimacies until you’re in a more…private setting, unless you want to be bombarded by a lot of awkward questions,” Robin points toward the door and Law can hear a ruckus outside that only means Straw-hat (and probably that reindeer and the long-nosed sniper as well) is bearing down on them. 

Sanji smoothly steps away, straightening his collar and giving Robin a sheepish smile, but she only has to request something to drink and he’s off again as if nothing’s happened at all. 

“Ooh, cool, more soup!  I’m just gonna…”

Straw-hat’s flying out the door then, Sanji leaning back against the counter to give himself more leverage on his bad leg, but he grins at Law and Law realizes that, for while he’s with this rather unusual crew, _this_ is going to be normal. 

He thinks, with a small amount of surprise, that it might be rather easy to get used to. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. So this is the ‘end’ of the story, as it were, but if people want it I would consider adding an M-rated epilogue so…let me know on that one! Otherwise, thank you for reading, and please do feel free to comment if you’re so inclined :)


	4. Chapter 4

“I’m ready.”

“Ready for what?” Law asks, sitting comfortably in the library.  He’s got his legs crossed, reading glasses perched on his nose and flipping pages idly before he looks up.

“Holy shit.”

“What?” Law narrows his eyes because he’s quite sure he’s not doing anything out of the ordinary but Sanji’s looking at him with wide eyes, blinking rapidly.  He doesn’t give any warning before he strides across the room, plants himself in Law’s lap, and tips his head up for a rather insistent kiss.  “Mm.  Not that I’m complaining, but what’s the occasion?” Law asks, still holding onto the book with his free arm clamped around Sanji’s waist to hold him in place.

“You, um.  Glasses.  You look really good,” Sanji stammers and Law has to chuckle at that one. 

“Really now?  I thought they just made me look bookish,” Law’s kind of flattered, honestly.  “Speaking of, you have an amazing selection in here.  There are some medical tomes I’ve been looking to read for quite some t-“

Sanji cuts him off with another kiss and Law _would_ be annoyed except Sanji, it turns out, is a rather exceptional kisser.  “See, _now_ I think you’re bookish, but the glasses are just hot,” he murmurs, lips finding Law’s throat and the doctor tips his head bad to give him better access, letting his eyes close.  It’s taken a while, perhaps, but he feels able to let his guard down now around these people.  He knows Sanji won’t hurt him. 

“You never answered my question,” he says quietly, fingers flexing on Sanji’s hips, and the blond chuckles against his skin.  

“Which one?”

“What are you ready for?”

“Oh!  The, um…what you said before, that we could…” he looks a little embarrassed and cants his hips in a way that’s completely suggestive, and Law knows exactly what he means by it.  “I mean, not all the way, but you got to see me naked and I think it’s only fair…”

“If you’re sure,” Law cuts him off because the blond tended to ramble rather adorably when he wasn’t sure what else to say.  “I’ll have to ask Miss Nico and Miss Nami if we can borrow the bedroom…” he stops when Sanji freezes and looks up at him.  “Problem?  Miss Nico is already aware of our relationship…”

“Yeah, I know, it’s just…” he sighs.  “I mean, I know I’d never have a chance with either of them, and even if I did I wouldn’t take it because I’m unworthy, but Nami-san knowing…” he thinks about it, frowning and with his brow furrowed, before sighing and resting his forehead against Law’s shoulder.  “Fine,” he mumbles against Law’s shirt, and the doctor chuckles and strokes his back gently.  “Yeah.  Okay.”

“Good.  I shall ask them later and, with any luck, you can meet me in their room tonight,” he murmurs in a low voice, feeling Sanji shiver against him. 

“Okay.”

000

“What’s your angle?”

“I’m afraid I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Law’s back to rooting through the books after he’d talked to Robin, who had merely given him a calm smile and assured him the bedroom would be all theirs for the night. 

“Don’t play dumb with me.  I don’t care that you’re a Warlord, if you’re using him…”

“What makes you believe I’d do something like that?” he asks calmly, pulling out a book and flipping through it. 

“Because I’ve known Sanji-kun for a long time and he’s never so much as looked a man twice, and now suddenly you show up and he’s sleeping with you,” she says bluntly and, well, she _does_ have a point, Law supposes.  Looking at it from an outside perspective, it would be easy to assume he’s forcing the other man into it somehow. 

“I can assure you, Miss Nami, that I would never touch somebody intimately without their express permission.  You can speak with him if you wish, but as I was the one who first approached him, he had no reason to agree if he didn’t also desire it,” he decides that’s enough of the truth to appease her and he hears her take a quick breath, finally turning to look at her.  “I can promise you that I won’t hurt him and that I won’t pressure him into doing anything he’s not prepared for.  Other than that, I can’t do anything to make you believe me,” he looks her straight in the eyes and eventually she nods, stepping back. 

“I know he wouldn’t.  I’m just…” she wrings her hands and he steps forward and places a hand on her shoulder, seeing her flinch even under the placating touch. 

“I know the stories people tell about me.  I daresay I’ve never done anything to quell them, but do you truly believe I would harm him while on an enemy ship in the middle of the ocean?” he decides to appeal to her sense of logic and she finally shrugs. 

“No.  No, of course not.  I don’t blame you for liking him,” she finally says, smiling a little at him.  “But I was telling the truth about what I’ll do if you hurt him.”

“He’s lucky to have people like you looking out for him,” he pats her shoulder and she finally relaxes a little, reaching by him to grab a book about the general area they’re in and nodding to him before she walks out. 

000

“It’s so kind of Nami-san to be concerned about my well-being!”

Law’s seriously starting to regret telling Sanji about that, since the man is currently gliding around the room with hearts surrounding his head and it’s killing the mood rather harshly. 

“Yes, she was quite convinced I have some ulterior motives in seducing you,” Law strips off his sweater and sits down on the bed, clearing his throat.  Sanji finally turns to look at him then, the hearts disappearing with a few audible ‘pop’s and Law can see him swallow.  “But I believe we have other business to attend to.”

“Yeah,” Sanji nods and unbuttons his own shirt, letting it hang loosely off his lanky frame.  He settles himself beside Law and turns to him, blushing a little.  “I just…I dunno what I’m ready for…”

“Touch me,” Law says without preamble, because he’s really rather forthright where sex is concerned.  Foreplay is…not objectionable, he supposes, but it seems like a roadblock in working toward the eventual goal and is unnecessary.  He _does_ want Sanji to be comfortable, though, so he’ll make an exception this time. 

Sanji nods and reaches out a hand, resting it in the center of Law’s chest over his tattoo and letting out a shuddery breath.  He curls his fingers in, spreading his hand over Law’s shoulder and stroking his fingers through the fine hair at the nape of the other man’s neck.  Law half-closes his eyes, surprisingly enjoying the soft, exploratory touches.  Of course.  Sanji’s a cook, and he’s seen him tell whether a piece of fish is done simply by touching it, so it makes sense he’d be exceedingly tactile.  He adds his other hand, then, sliding them down Law’s arms and stopping when he was lightly gripping the older man’s elbows.  “This is okay?”

“I can safely say that I’ve never let anybody else touch me this way, but yes, it’s okay,” Law assures him and Sanji looks a little shocked at that before he leans in for a kiss.  Law can tell he’s comfortable with this by now, mouth moving with purpose and his hands shift to grip at Law’s hips, holding him in place while he lifts his own body up so he’s hovering over the other man. 

“But you’ve had sex before?” Sanji asks, narrowing his visible eye.  Law nods and reaches up, moving his hands down Sanji’s back to frame his hips. 

“So…”

“So.  What are we…” Sanji swallows heavily, leaning down and resting his forehead against Law’s shoulder.  “What are we doing?”

“Well, first you’ll need to take your pants off,” Law idly flicks at the button on Sanji’s slacks and the blond sighs, undoing them himself and lifting his body up enough to slide them down and off.  He pulls off his shirt as well, folding it neatly before setting it aside on the dresser, and Law smiles to himself at the action. 

“Okay,” Sanji’s not exactly trying to hide himself but he doesn’t look extremely comfortable, either.  “I think you have to do the same,” he raises a curled brow and Law smirk but obliges him, removing his jeans and letting them fall to the floor.  It’s never going to be extremely comfortable, being naked in front of another human being, but Sanji’s not really hiding the fact that he’s staring and Law can’t read his mood right now. 

“Sanji,” Law says firmly and the blond looks up.  “I’ve seen you puking your guts out.  If there’s a time to be embarrassed about _anything,_ it’s not now.”

“Yeah, I know,” Sanji sighs, resting his hands on Law’s chest and looking at him.  “I’m…I’m not the type of guy that’s comfortable being out of my element.  I know what I’m good at, and if I’m in the kitchen or in a fight I _know_ I’m the best and I don’t have to think twice about showing off.  I’ve already let you see me at my most fucking pathetic so this shouldn’t be a big deal, but…”

Law cuts him off with a wave of his hand.  “I know.  I think we’re very much alike in that regard, but we’re both in the same boat here.  Just because I’m not a virgin doesn’t mean I’m well-versed in all things sexual.  As far as I’m concerned, there’s nothing to be ashamed of so long as we both enjoy it,” he raises an eyebrow and Sanji nods after a moment or two, mouth opening in a gasp when Law flicks his thumb over the head of Sanji’s cock. 

“Oh, fuck…”

Law lets go of him then, creating a quick Room in order to get a bottle of oil over, and he pours some onto his fingers before wrapping his hand properly around Sanji, stroking slow enough that Sanji makes a tiny, stuttering whine in his throat, eyes pleading wordlessly for more. 

“Good?”

“Fuck,” is all Sanji can seem to say and Law smirks, using his free hand to tangle in the cook’s shaggy hair and bringing their mouths together.  He starts stroking a little faster, feeling the blond harden under his touch, and Sanji lets out a shuddery breath.  He fists his own hands in Law’s hair, pulling his mouth up and kissing him harder, hips jerking a little into Law’s hand.  Law breaks the kiss, latching his mouth onto Sanji’s throat and feeling the cook’s slender fingers tighten against the back of his neck, holding his head down.  “Okay, fuck, you were right…”

“About what?” Law hums, licking at Sanji’s skin, letting his lips trail down further to the hollow of his collarbone and over his chest. 

“Um…” Sanji lets out a frustrated breath, like he can’t quite grasp onto the words he wants to say.  Law’s rather enjoying watching him come apart, and he’d rather see the other man vulnerable in this way than so ill he can barely sit up by himself.  There’s a rosy flush starting to spread down Sanji’s chest, vivid against his pale skin, and the head of his cock is dark red, pre-cum leaking from the slit as Law presses his thumb against it.  The blond lets out a noise that’s more or less just an unintelligible garble of words, but Law figures words are wasted now anyway. 

He lets go of Sanji’s hair, feeling his rapid pulse as he skitters his fingers over Sanji’s throat and down.  “Tell me if I do anything you don’t like,” he murmurs against the cook’s skin, and Sanji laughs sharply. 

“Don’t really think that’s possible,” he grits out so Law takes that as permission, rubbing his thumb over one peaked, pink nipple.  It hardens beautifully under the touch, Sanji’s entire body spasming in response.  Law licks quickly at his other nipple, sucking gently before scraping his teeth against it, not hard enough to hurt but Sanji’s obviously feels it and since his response is to hold Law in place the doctor figures that’s a good sign. 

He tries to keep up a steady pace with his hands and mouth, Sanji’s cock heavy and leaking in his grasp, and he’s almost regretting not being able to look up because he _wants_ to see Sanji fall apart. 

“Fuck…fuck, Law, stop…” Sanji gasps and Law does immediately, pulling back and looking at Sanji’s face to see what’s wrong.  The blond’s visible pupil is dilated so wide Law can barely see the blue of his eye, something in his gaze that’s both wild and sexual, apprehensive yet yearning, and Law waits for him to continue.  “Um.  Fuck.  I’m…wanna touch you.  So we can…together.  Is that…?”

Law’s trying to hide his amusement at how broken Sanji’s thoughts seem to be, but he’s quite sure the younger man can still kick his ass despite that so laughing at him is probably not the best course of action.  If he’s being honest, he would have been completely okay bringing Sanji to orgasm and not expecting anything in return, but if the man’s offering…

“Of course it is.  Do you want…” he grabs the oil and Sanji nods, shakily getting some onto his fingers and visibly steeling himself before his fingers flutter against Law’s cock, exploring in a way that reminds Law again how much he relies on his hands in his work.  “Here,” Law presses against Sanji’s back to move him closer, so the blond is nearly sitting in his lap, and Sanji wraps his free arm around Law’s neck, both of them still for a moment.  He starts to move his hand again, Sanji narrowing his eyes and Law supposes it’s only natural, with his normal volatile nature, that he’d see this as another sort of contest. 

It’s easy to find a rhythm after that, Sanji matching his movements with near laser-precision and Law can feel his body responding eagerly to the stimulation.  There’s no sound in the room other than both of their shaky breaths and Sanji letting out little moans every now and then.  Law’s almost hoping one day they get the chance to be somewhere private because he has the feeling Sanji will be amazingly vocal when there’s no danger of being heard. 

The cook’s nearly shaking in his arms, biting his lip and going about his task with a furious determination, and Law bats his hand away on impulse, kissing him firmly.  He grasps both of their cocks in his hand, an involuntary groan slipping from his lips because it feels incredible. 

“Fuck…Law, ‘m close, I can’t…” Sanji gasps against his lips and Law nods. 

“Hang on for me.  Just…I’ll tell you,” he stares into Sanji’s eyes, willing him to let him lead this time around, and Sanji nods slowly.  Law gives him a half-smile, not wanting to push his luck.  Sanji’s look turns almost devilish then, nails scraping down Law’s chest and over his nipples just hard enough for him to feel it, and the extra jolt of sensation is all it takes.  “Fuck.  Now,” he manages to say, feeling both cocks in his hand pulse, and Sanji’s back arches impossibly far, mouth open in a wordless gasp.  Law muffles the sound of his own release against Sanji’s shoulder, teeth biting in gently, but Sanji honestly doesn’t seem to mind (or he’s too out of it to notice). 

The younger man slumps against him then, body shuddering with tiny aftershocks, and Law’s hand is covered with cum and oil and he knows the sheets are ruined but, well, they’ll worry about that later. 

“Holy shit,” Sanji laughs incredulously, rubbing his hand over his face.  “That…”

“I told you there were other things we could do,” Law stretches his legs out, leaning against the pillows and pulling Sanji to rest against his shoulder. 

“That’s what I…before, when I said you were right.  That’s what I meant,” Sanji explains, and the redness on his cheeks is probably more embarrassment than arousal at this point.  “But that was…thank you.”

“I should be thanking you.  I’m glad you enjoyed it,” Law says honestly. 

Sanji hums in agreement, eyes half-closed and not looking inclined to move so Law uses his power again, grabbing a cloth over to clean them both up a little.  He’s fairly sure going to sleep and waking up with dried ejaculate everywhere would be unpleasant, after all. 

Sanji wrinkles his nose, muttering something about a smoke so Law grabs those for him as well, and the blond lights up quickly before looking up at Law. 

“I’m keeping you.  You’re a good errand-boy,” he gives the other man such a sleepy, sated smile that Law can’t even be offended by the comment.  “Do we…I don’t want to kick the girls out of their room for the night…”

“I’m quite sure they’ll survive,” Law strokes Sanji’s shoulder, knowing the other man’s too exhausted to argue properly, and he’s glad to be right as Sanji quiets down, smoking thoughtfully until his cigarette is burned down to the filter. 

“Hey,” he says then, kissing Law with a mouth that tastes like smoke and spice, and Law blinks in response.  “So.  Not saying I ever want to get sick again, but if this is what my first time having the flu gets me, maybe it’s not that bad,” he discards the butt into a bowl on the bedside table, tucking his head under Law’s chin and tugging the blankets over them. 

Law strokes his hair idly, letting the golden strands slip through his fingers.  This is hardly a fairytale, after all, and things will go to shit sooner or later whether he wants them to or not, but for the moment he’s feeling fully at peace. 

It’s a strange feeling, for its rarity, but Sanji looks just as blissed out as he is and his last thought before sleep claims him is that if they can make each other feel this good he might have to find a way to stick around with this unconventional crew for a long, long time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. I’m sorry this took so long to get out, but I had a writing block where the sex scene was concerned so I hope it’s acceptable at least. Also I’m incapable of being anything but sappy so it ends as happily as it can. 
> 
> 2\. If anybody else has requests or things they would like me to write, please feel free to send them! I’m working on a couple of longer fic ideas but I want to map them out more before I start posting anything, so one-shot or short chaptered fic requests are always welcome in the meantime :)
> 
> 3\. As always, thank you for the positive feedback I’ve received on this fic and for this pairing in general! I know it’s not really a popular one, all things considered, but I’m glad so many people have decided to give it a chance regardless!


End file.
